It's Fate
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: you see grandma swan would have flashes, not necessarily visions, since hers were more set in stone then vision but they still told her what would happen in the future. But what I didn't expect was that the man I fell in love with would be a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! anyway i wrote this when i was in mexico and i was going though some of my notebooks(a combination of old and new ones) a few days ago when i found this little story. I honestly have no idea if i will contiue this story. My other stories(I'm Mute and Let Me Help) are my top priority besides trying not to get kicked out of my honors classes. **

**Anyway enough of my blabbing **

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. : I don't own anything**

* * *

Every little girl has always dreamed of being a princess or made their parents read them a fairy tale.

Well that's them.

Not me.

When I was little I would anxiously wait for bedtime to come just to hear what gram would say this time.

It was a secret between the two of us, you see grandma swan would have flashes, not necessarily visions, since her flashes were more set in stone then vision but they still told her what would happen in the future.

And she was always right, so when she came into my room that night looking frantic, pleased, and scared all at the same time I knew it was going to be good.

"Your late grandma." I said half joking, half annoyed.

"Yes, I know honey B." She said coming towards me and smothering me in kisses. I whined trying to escape the smooches.

"I'm sorry." She giggled, as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"So what'd you see?" I asked my eyes wide in complete awe even before she said anything. Getting serious she leaned forward and motioned for me to do the same. So I did and then grandma whispered, "You."

I leaned back and gasped, scrambling onto my knees.

"No way! Really?" She's never seen me before so I was super excited.

"Yes I saw you." She responded smiling but what I didn't notice then was that her eyes held a hidden fear in them.

"What did you see?" I asked smiling widely.

"Oh honey B you're never going to believe me!" She said grabbing my hands.

"Let me be the judge of that thank you very much!" I said, even at my young age of 8 years my smart mouth was as rowdy as ever.

"I saw you when you're older." She started and I was instantly captured by the magic that seemed to flow out of her words.

"What else?" I whispered.

"I saw you falling in love."

"Really? With who?"

"I'm not sure, but you do get his initials tattooed on your wrist: 'EC' it read " She said smiling softly her eyes getting the distant dazed look as she started to relive the flash.

"Wow." I muttered.

"He'll be the love of your…" She trailed off and after some thought continued,

"Existence."

"How old will I be?" I wondered out loud, once again missing a vital clue.

Smiling mischievously she said, "That's for me to know and for you to live out."

"Grandma!" I pouted, she smiling laughed at me

"Marie. It's time for Bella to sleep." My mother said as she opened my door

Grandma still smiling lifted her pointer finger to her mouth,

"Shh." She giggled and left the room without another word.

"What was that about?" Mom asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You heard her! Shh!" I answered then dove into my blankets and snuggled up.

"I swear you just get crazier and crazier." She muttered coming inside my room and kissing my forehead once before saying, "Good night."

Yawning I mumbled a good night as well.

I never forgot that night and even though 8 years have passed, I can still recall every exact feeling I had felt.

But what I didn't expect that the man I fell in love with would be a vampire.

Gee thanks for the warning grandma.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Back!**

**and by that i mean...well i don't know.**

**Anyway, i'm to beaner to own anything( no offense intended...if there is a way for it to be intended...or something like that.)**  
**Enjoy! The chapter!**

* * *

I whimpered as I heard them still yelling at each other. I tried blocking their screams by covering my ears with my hands, but it still didn't work.

"Why are you getting so angry!" I heard my dad yell this time and I felt tears build up in my eyes. They've been fighting a lot lately, mostly at night when they think I'm asleep.

"Because you never do anything!" My mom screamed back and then there was a crash and a door slammed closed.

I hesitantly climbed out of bed and silently opened my door. I walked to the stair and then started to climb down them.

It was quiet on the main floor and the only light came from the kitchen so I tiptoed my way to the entrance.

My dad was on his knees picking up pieces of a blue shattered plate; I knew it was a plate because it was the same one I ate off of tonight at dinner.

"Daddy?" I asked wondering where my mom was.

"What!" He yelled dropping the shards he had in his hands, before looking up and his face changed from anger to regret as he saw, while I felt, my face heat up and my eyes blur from a new set of tears.

Sighing he got up off his knees then came towards me, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

He bent down to my level and wiped away some of my stray tears, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I heard you yelling, where's mom?" I asked even though I knew she wasn't in the house.

"Honey B, let's get you back to bed." It was Grandma's voice that filled the silence that started when daddy didn't answer me.

I turned and saw grandma standing just outside the kitchens entrance, where I was just a few minutes ago.

I turned back to daddy and noticed for the first time since coming down that his own eyes were rimmed red.

I only stepped towards grandma when daddy whispered, "It's okay…go."

"Goodnight." I whispered reaching to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek before going to grandma and grabbing her extended hand.

As we climbed the flight of stairs I looked back to the kitchen and felt a pang of pity and sadness as I watched my dad run his hands over his face then go back to picking up the broken shards.

"Granny?" I asked, but she simply shook her head and whispered,

"Not yet."

I followed her the rest of the way back up to my room in silence.

I only spoke when she was tucking the blankets up to my chin.

"Do mom and dad hate each other?" My voice small and full of fear.

She looked in my eyes, but didn't answer.

"Grandma," I started tears making my eyes sting, "I don't want to fall in love, if all we're going to do is fight and be mad at each other."

Grandmas' face turned to the utmost tenderness and she lightly brushed my bangs from my forehead before giving it a kiss. I closed my eyes letting grannys' calmness fill me from head to toe.

"Every love is different, Bella. No love is the same… so you can't let the path of another's love be the example for yours. Yes love can fade. I'm not going to lie to you about that. But when it's meant to be, when it's destined to happen, there is nothing and no one who can ever change or amount to the pure, euphoric love you will give and in return receive. That love will leave you forever and irrevocably changed." She whispered, when she pulled back, her eyes shined with nothing but the truth.

Now remember, I'm only 10. So obviously I replied the only way a normal 10-year-old could do so.

"You sound like Yoda."

* * *

_**So what did you think!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
